


Of chess and gowns

by Doremi391



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Amidala - Freeform, Consort Kylo, Crack, Emperor Hux, Hux Amidala, I love Alexander McQueen, Kylo Amidala, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Padmé would be jealous, Pretty Dresses, What Have I Done, and let's add a new one, emperor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doremi391/pseuds/Doremi391
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux loses a bet and has to dress like a Queen from Naboo.</p><p>Emperor AU and Kylo Amidala AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of chess and gowns

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much to [Mirianna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirianna) for her help!
> 
> !!This is my first fanfiction in English!!  
> If you find mistakes, please tell me in comments.

“Checkmate”, said Ren. Hux’s face, usually stoic and professional, is contorted with anger.

“You cheated”, Hux nearly screams, standing up in a second. His voice echoes in the luxurious room lit by artificial lamps. How did it happen? Him, the best Chess player of the First Order. The Emperor himself had lost against the man-child, as he used to call his consort, Kylo Ren.

“No, I didn’t.” The younger man’s smile may be small but pride is rolling off of him.

“Of course you did, how would it be possible otherwise?” It must be it, Hux thinks to himself, he used his ridiculous magi-

“No, I didn’t use the Force.”

The red-haired man doesn’t say anything for a moment. He sits back down in the black leathered armchair, then studies Kylo’s face. He’s wearing the traditional red and white Queen makeup, the same all Queens from Naboo wear.

He seems to be bothered every time Hux brings up the Force. It is definitely Kylo’s domain, but now he isn’t talking about it as much as he used to. He’s not a knight anymore. He traded a long time ago his dark robes and mask for the most refined of fabrics. His outfits are colorful, currently, he’s wearing a frilly coral ombré gown with a matching translucent mantle cloak.

Even dressed so elegantly, he still carries his signature crossguard lightsaber.

Hux is not a General anymore, but he’s still dressed in a very military fashion, with a fancier greatcoat resting on his shoulder. He mostly added touches of colors such as red and gold, a royal palette perfect for his imperial rank.

“So… What are we going to do?” he asks, worrying about what kind of sick joke his Ren would come up with.

“Remember our bet?” Kylo says as he tilts his head. The silver butterfly hanging on a chain attached to Kylo’s earring tinkles.

“Unfortunately”, Hux sighs loudly.

“You will do anything I tell you, won’t you?” a terrible idea was creeping in his mind, Hux is already annoyed by it. “Get to the point,” says the Emperor.

“Well… You know my ancestors, so I believe you’ve heard about my grandmother, Padmé Amidala.” Kylo is so proud of his grandmother. Even if he slightly mad at her for not joining Anakin in the Dark Side, he admires her anyway, almost as much as his grandfather.

“She was mentioned in my History books, back when I was a cadet.”

“With pictures?” She was known beyond the Outer Rim from her exotic costumes.

“Of course, that’s why you dress in such clothes...” He puts his head in his hands while his elbows rest on his knees.

“Exactly, and that’s where the fun begins!” Kylo is smiling deviously. Hux’s eyes shoot open.

“Kylo no!” His consort is always serious when it comes to fashion.

“Kylo yes!” He giggles, “I want you to go to my closet, select one of my grows with matching shoes and accessories, then you’ll go to my bathroom and put makeup on, before coming back in this room. I want to see you dressed like a Queen from Naboo.”

Hux doesn’t physically react, but his thoughts are loud. It makes the former knight grin. Kylo knows how cruel it is but he doesn’t care, he fantasises almos every morning about his so serious husband, wearing frilly clothes or being dressed in thin silk, elegantly walking around in a tight dress revealing his slim body.

Hux stands up, rushes to their shared bedroom and closes the door behind him. Then the sound of the large wardrobe's door echoes.

Kylo wonders which one of his flamboyant dresses Hux will choose. Maybe the gold one with thin and colorful embroideries. He imagines Hux wearing that large yet beautiful crown made of metal and flowers.

Maybe the other one he loved most, the dress covered of monarch butterflies. His red-haired husband would look like a rose of fire protected by all the butterflies. Their color would match the freckles on his shoulders, shown to the galaxy by this sleeveless dress. He is so excited, impatient.

Kylo’s wardrobe is as big as his grandmother’s was, maybe even bigger, but it is very different. Padmé loved large exotic clothing, whereas her grandson is fond of Earth’s designers. He often wishes he was born at their time, just to see all those dresses, tops, skirts, shoes and jewelry in numerous runways, not on some very old pieces of paper. These times were so far away that they didn’t have holopads nor spaceships, but Kylo doesn’t care, he still envies their creativity.

He jumps back into reality when he hears footsteps. The sounds echoing are very distinct from the ones his military boots made. It’s clearer... Kylo thinks it must be heels. The footsteps keep coming closer.

Definitely high heels.

He is even more excited to see the cross-dressed Emperor, now.

Hux enters the room, walking with determination and pride, as always. His movements are precise. Wearing high heels doesn’t seem to bother him. He quickly crosses the room, then stops a few feet before Kylo.

The black haired man is caught off guard. He thought Hux would select a simple dress, made of plain and boring black fabric, the kind Kylo would wear for funerals. And yet, here the Emperor displays himself, in a skin colored translucent dress. Numerous red, black and golden flowers are embroidered on it. The lower part of the dress is made of black feathers that hide the feet and create a train.

Kylo is a little bit disappointed, his husband’s shoulders are hidden by short sleeves, so is his neck. The high collar stops below his jaw.

It takes a few seconds for Kylo to remember this dress. It’s one of the few he’d ordered that were too small for him. It fits Hux perfectly and hugs the Emperor’s body tightly.

“Hurry up, Ren, it’s embarrassing.”

Kylo eyes move to Hux’s face. A large drop shaped headpiece made of rubies covers his forehead. Lines of black pearls and rubies lay on his fire-colored hair. Hux’s makeup is quite discreet. Foundation, probably the same he uses everyday to hide away the fatigue carved on his face. Brown eyeshadow, mascara and a slim black line of eyeliner decorate his eyes. Under them, the younger man sees the thin layer of light pink blush that cover his cheeks. Then, a spot of plain color catches Kylo’s eyes. It’s the blood red lipstick.

Like black cherry, Kylo thinks. He wants to kiss Hux, to find out if his lips really taste like the fruit.

Kylo whispers a single word : “Beautiful...”

“What did you say?” Hux's eyes meet Kylo’s. They show a glimmer of discomfort drowned in pools of prideful green.

“I said, you’re beautiful.”

“I look ridiculous. I’ll never ever make a bet with you again.” Hux’s headpiece isn’t big enough to hide the frown forming on his forehead.

“I don’t care about what you think, I believe you are a marvel. Very different from the blinding light of power you show everyday in your well-tailored uniform. Right now, you are a precious jewel, the kind I will keep and hide away from the entire galaxy's eyes.”

Hux blushes under his makeup. “Are you done watching me? I can’t wait to get back into my uniform.”

Kylo senses that his husband is lying. He likes the soft fabric against his skin. In fact, the dress is a bit small even for Hux, he is delighted by the constriction, how it forces him to breathe less than usual, as if he was wearing a corset.

“We still have things to do… together.”

The former knight stands up and ambles to his husband's side. He is now standing in front of the red-haired man, looking down at him. Even with high heels, Hux is still shorter than his consort. Kylo chuckles, Hux turns his head away but Kylo’s fingers capture his chin, forcing him to look up at the brown eyes full of passion.

“Looks like I have an empress all for myself, tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a [link](http://sta.sh/223c6q6zf953) to all the dresses and accessories I used as references.
> 
> And if you want to, come and poke me on [Tumblr](http://doremi391.tumblr.com) (^w^)


End file.
